


Darling, I don't do feelings, but for you, I might make an exception.

by chameleon_666



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_666/pseuds/chameleon_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tommy has a surprise for Kate, and Kate is understandably suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I don't do feelings, but for you, I might make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, and my first work for this site, fandom, pairing, etc, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading, though.

She was going to hate it. It was really cheesy and kind of dumb, and she was going to laugh him. That would be the worst, if she laughed.

The Package felt like lead in the back pocket of Tommy's black skinny jeans. Billy had assured him that she would love it, that it was one of her fantasies or something. Yeah, right. Maybe Billy was into crap like that, but Kate? He doubted it. It just didn't seem like her. It was...sentimental, and somehow, weirdly intimate. Entirely too many feelings involved. It just didn't seem like her. But then again... Tommy smiled. Sometimes, that was exactly like Kate.

He waited for her just like he did almost everything else - impatiently. He'd invited her to their favourite coffee shop earlier in the day, promising a surprise. He had considered over and over just taping it to the door of her apartment, but if he was going to do this, he wanted do it right. If what Kate secretly wanted was cheesy and sentimental, that's what she would damn well have.

Tommy glanced at the door for the fifth time in a minute. The anticipation was practically eating him alive. He checked his watch. She'd be here any minute now. Good. He wished the butterflies in his stomach would fuck off for a minute. He wished he could disappear. He wished she could have it without him actually having to give it to her. He wished she would just _get here_ , for christ's sake.

This girl would be the death of him.

He was getting ready to give up, just call the whole thing off and go home, when finally, mercifully, Kate Bishop walked through the door. She waved at him, giving him a smile that made his brain stop working for a minute. Kate went to the counter to order her coffee - two sugar, one cream. He'd been sent on enough coffee runs that he'd all but memorized her order.

He was almost in agony now, knowing that she was right there, but he still couldn't give it to her. He debated putting The Package on the table, so she'd see it right away, but then there'd be no lead up, no conversation beforehand. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. So it stayed in his pocket. His leg began to vibrate with impatience. God, how long did it take to make a coffee?

His leg vibrated faster.

She was walking over to him, sipping at her coffee. He looked away, he honestly did not need to be thinking about those lips. He was nervous enough as it was.

"Hi Tommy," she said, sliding into the seat opposite him. God, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a black peacoat with a purple scarf-hat combination. Purple looked so good on her.

But he thought it would look infinitely better on his bedroom floor.

Nope, he was not thinking about that right now.

Ok, maybe he was a little.

He felt himself start to blush, this was it. He put on his game face, along with a suitably charming smile.

"Hey Kate," he grinned. She smiled back. So far, so good.

"So what's up?" Kate said. It was a perfect window for him to give her The Package.

"Oh, not much," he said, "Being awesome, y'know, the usual." She smirked, and smacked him in the head playfully.

"So, uh, I just wanted to give you something, you're gonna love it, I think. I mean, I was directly involved, sohowcouldyounotright?" He knew he was talking too fast by the look on Kate's face, so he just shut up and pulled The Package out of his pocket. He slid it across the table, until it sat a few inches in front of her.

She picked up the little purple box, pulling the green ribbon off. Now was the moment of truth. He would either have the best sex of his life that night, or be laughed at until he either killed her, or himself.

Kate opened The Package.

Tommy held his breath.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

Alarms went off in Tommy's head. Danger! Danger! Crippling embarrassment imminent! She was gonna laugh at him and he knew it. His life was over.

"A mix tape?" She said, skeptically.

Tommy nodded.

She made a face. "It's full of sex songs, isn't it?" She asked, staring at the table.

Tommy was almost relieved. She didn't think _it_ was dumb. She thought _he_ was dumb.

Relief quickly turned to annoyance.

Tommy's brow furrowed. "No...they're just some songs that made me think of you. Give it back if you don't want it," he said, somewhat offended. This was what he got for trying to be nice.

He reached for the tape, but Kate held it closer, "No, I want it. I just didn't think you were capable of being sincere for long enough to put a real mix tape together," she said, a smile slowly making its way across her face.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises," he smirked, "So...you like it?"

"No sex songs?" 

"Nope."

Kate grinned. "I can't wait to listen to it."

With that, Tommy was finally able to let go of the jitters that had plagued him for what seemed like years. She was happy. He had gotten it right.

"I thought you didn't do feelings?" Kate said teasingly, reaching over to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Tommy smirked, "Darling," he said, "I don't do feelings, but for you, I might make an exception."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the tape here: https://8tracks.com/actualwizard666/darling-i-don-t-do-feelings-but-for-you-i-might-make-an-exception


End file.
